A structure is known in which a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode formed on a surface of a semiconductor layer that includes a light emitting layer are on the side opposite to the light extraction surface. In this structure, the degrees of freedom of the configurations and layout of the electrodes are high because the electrodes do not impede the light extraction from the light extraction surface. An appropriate design of the configurations and layout of the electrodes is necessary because the configurations and layout of the electrodes affect the electrical characteristics and the luminous efficiency.